


heartlines

by belius



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! Zexal
Genre: Gen, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-25
Updated: 2012-12-25
Packaged: 2017-11-22 08:53:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 654
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/608036
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/belius/pseuds/belius
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He can’t feel the hands anymore. He can’t feel his hands or his feet or his arms or legs and he wonders if he’s even a person at all, because it’s just thoughts and touches half-remembered and he can’t even think of his own name, can’t even remember what he’s supposed to be. It’s disconcerting and more than kind of frightening.</p>
            </blockquote>





	heartlines

**Author's Note:**

> I am not actually sure what this is. It's probably badly done but the idea was sort of that Yuma becomes?? An astral entity idk I forgot where I was gonna go with this

_Beep._ There are fingers just brushing the skin over his cheekbones, his jaw, gently dragging down his face, feeling everything there, his lips his nose his eyes when they’re closed, and he can’t see the hands but he knows them, knows the feel of the calluses on one hand, nicks and scarred over papercuts, the smoother, softer way the other hand feels when its fingers brush lightly against his jaw. _Beep._ They’re comforting hands, they’re hands that try to make him feel wanted and not dead, but they’re hands that he can’t see and he wants to _see them_. _Beep_. He wants to see them, but they’re not - they’re -  
  
Who is he, again?  
  
He can’t feel the hands anymore. He can’t feel his hands or his feet or his arms or legs and he wonders if he’s even a person at all, because it’s just thoughts and touches half-remembered and he can’t even think of his own name, can’t even remember what he’s supposed to _be_. It’s disconcerting and more than kind of frightening.  
  
“I...the Numbers...”  
  
There’s a scream, and it’s otherworldly, and it’s not his but it’s someone who was important - Astral, Astral, Astral, that was his name, where is he why isn’t he here where’s the Key? - and two more voices ring out a second later and he swears his heart stops and it doesn't start again, _no god what’s happening how could I let this happen I couldn’t keep them safe allmyfaultwakeupwakeupwakeup_ , but he can’t and he’s trying but it’s so, so hard -  
  
“Yuma!”  
  
His eyes open.  
  
 _Beep._  
  
It’s not there; there’s nothing in his chest and nothing in his hands and nobody stroking his face, but Shark and Kaito and - where - where’s Astral? - Shark and Kaito are face down in the dirt and his eyes are burning, his vision blurring, and there are tear tracks down his face that he can’t feel. He doesn’t have a heartbeat. When he looks at his hands, they glow, a faint blue that scares him so much more because Astral’s not here, where is he, where...?  
  
 _Beep._  
  
Somewhere he already knows that Astral is gone, that Astral was the price, and maybe even more than Astral, because they - they haven’t moved. They’re just _lying_ there.  
  
“Get up.” His voice cracks. “Please, guys, get up...”  
  
Kaito’s hand moves, and Yuma’s stomach jumps up into his throat, and he’s still glowing can they even _see_ him?, but now Shark is moving too and they’re okay, it’ll be okay, I have to save them now, and his hands are glowing brighter and a D-Pad shows up in them and he turns around, for a second reaches for the Key but it’s not there, so he walks - drifts over to them and he can still touch them, still feel his friends, that’s good - he shakes them and they wake up and they stare at him.  
  
“Yuma...” Shark’s voice is out of breath and weary and Kaito looks angry, looks hurt, looks like he might start crying too, Shark looks so tired and they both have scrapes and cuts and bruises and _no. I won’t let this happen. No._  
  
 _Beep._  
  
“It’s okay. I’ll...win.”  
  
And all of Astral’s strategies are there when he turns to face his opponent, he can’t see who it is at first but it doesn’t matter, Astral’s gone and his friends are hurt and he’s not sure what he is, but he draws. _Beep._  
  
“Tsukumo Yuma. I wonder what’s happening to you?”  
  
So does he.  
  
He focuses on his friends - their hands - the same ones he felt before, Kaito’s with the calluses and the cuts and Shark’s with the smoother skin and his face changes and he screams and he realizes he wins.  
  
 _Beep._  
  
The Key appears at his feet. He looks at them, looks at Shark and Kaito and doesn’t understand why he doesn’t feel better. Then he’s inside the Key.  
  
He’s alone.


End file.
